


Uneasy Lies The Head

by s_trawberryv_eins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, King and Queen, King!Bucky, Writing, feedback is appreciated, give kudos, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_trawberryv_eins/pseuds/s_trawberryv_eins
Summary: Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown; the Queen of Zaireux had been betrothed to the future King of Lormere since they were children, destined to be wed and unite two warring nations. That, it seemed, was the easy part. The real challenge comes in the form of an uncertain love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Uneasy Lies The Head

Once upon a time, there was a young Queen. Burdened with the throne of Zaireux since the mild age of four, the Queen had rarely known safety. Many thought she was too young. An easy target, a direct path to ending the Stark reign once and for all. Much of her youth had been spent in the neighbouring kingdom of Lormere, ruled by the House of Barnes. The promised land, her father had called it. War had plagued the two kingdoms for centuries. The promise of marriage, however, helped to douse the flames of war and unify the nations before the betrothed could walk. 

With her mother working as Regent, her majesty was free to pursue as much of a childhood as possible for a royal destined to rule. During her visits, a friendship blossomed between the promised, and peacetime never seemed to waver. To any onlooker, it seemed written in the stars. The wedding would take place on the eve of her 21st birthday; royals, nobles, and commoners alike would travel from far and wide to catch even a glimpse of the wedding. Upon King Barnes’ passing, they would be pronounced King and Queen, two nations united as one people.   
-  
Years on, the King of Lormere grew ill. Word travelled at speed throughout the kingdoms after the Queen of Zaireux received her summons. The journey to Lormere was a long one; despite the shared borders, it seemed the courts sat at the furthermost parts of the lands. Since relieving her mother of her duty as Regent, her majesty had taken her place on the throne, ruling with a strength she could only have inherited from her father. 

She wished to be a fair ruler, but worried for her reign; many of the noblemen did not believe that a woman should rule alone. Despite proving herself time and again, several remained unimpressed. The only thing that appeased them was the guarantee of Prince James marrying their Queen. Even King Consort held more of their respect than Queen, apparently.

A large royal presence awaited her. The King and Queen, the Prince, and the Princess. Her majesty’s ladies were the first to exit the carriage, each accompanied by a member of the Queen’s guard. Taking that hand before her, she offered her most favourite guard a smile; Rhodes had been loyal to the house of Stark long before the Queen’s time. Stepping out into the warm sun that shone down on to the court, she took a moment to brush off her skirts, straightening herself out. White chiffon spilled out around her ankles, and the lace of her corset clung to her skin. A vision of purity and grace.

It’d been several years since her last visit; several years since she'd seen her Prince. Between forging new alliances, trade deals, and peace treaties, there truly hadn't been much time for leisure activities. It felt familiar despite this, and she greeted her hosts with grace and poise.  
-  
As night fell, revels began. King George had insisted upon the celebration in spite of his depleting health and made sure it was enjoyed by all before turning in for the night. The Queen and her ladies danced and danced, slipping off their shoes in exchange for comfort. Many watched with distaste, insisting a royal should not act so foolishly. Others enjoyed it, refreshed by her energy and light.   
The Prince watched, both fascinated and alarmed by the series of events unfolding before him. A feeling of anxiety washed over him as he doubted his readiness to take a wife and the throne so soon. The two were not due to be wed for two more years, but things didn’t always go to plan. Peeling himself away from the festivities, he left without so much as a goodnight to his bride.  
It hadn’t taken long for her to note his disappearance. It seemed in their years apart, her Prince had grown, perhaps into a man she didn’t quite know. Excusing herself politely, the Queen found the Princess Rebecca.  
“Excuse me, Rebecca, where has your brother disappeared to? I was hoping to speak with him.” Upon reading the Princess’ expression, her smile faltered.  
“Forgive me, I thought you knew-“ gentle frown lines and a furrowed brow appeared, “-he’s with his mistress.”  
-  
Queen Y/N and her ladies had arrived at Lormerian Court some weeks ago, and it had been a strange experience to say the least. The Queen had filled her days with politics, ruling her kingdom from a distance. Receiving word from her mother every few days, she did what she could from her rooms in Lormere.

There had been little interaction between the betrothed royals. Upon discovering that her Prince was busy with another woman, she found herself unsure of how to approach him. Their kingdoms needed the security that their marriage would bring, but it didn’t seem as though her groom was too eager. Her debacle was the current topic of conversation between her majesty and Lady Natalia. The two were seated on the east terrace, sunlight filtering through the cloudy sky, warming their skin. A disturbance in the form of Lady Wanda - the lady herself never a disturbance – pulled them from their chatter.   
“Apologies, Y/N, but his highness requests you in the throne room. It’s urgent.” With a soft huff and a fond roll of her eyes, the Queen nodded and headed away, leaving her ladies (friends, really) to themselves.  
“It's always urgent, girls.”  
-  
“Good morning, majesties. How are you feeling, your highness?" Greeting them with a curtsey, her smile dropped slightly as the King motioned for the guards to leave them. The King and Queen, herself, and the Prince stood alone in the throne room. 

“I fear I don't have long left, I'm afraid. There’s nothing that can be done, and I have made my peace with it. I do, however have one request.” The King smiled brightly, gesturing for the two younger ones to join him. “I would like to watch my son wed, and I would like to do so soon.” The kindness in his voice warmed her heart. 

“You have a date in mind already, Father?” Sensing the rising panic in his voice, Y/N turned to face Prince James. 

“Of course! We need this alliance, and you’re both of age. You’ve been waiting since you were children! It’s time, son.” The Kings gaze fell upon the two, a proud smile on his aged face. “Our original treaty states you will be wed on the eve of Y/N’s 21st birthday; that is no longer a possibility. Two weeks today, and you shall be husband and wife. And I do suspect that you’ll be King and Queen not long after.” 

Neither could respond. The young Queen felt as though she was intruding on a moment between family, and the Prince felt the weight of his grief already. It was to be a joyous occasion, filled with promise and hope. There was, however, a large grey cloud that seemed present overhead whenever the union was discussed.  
-  
With a curtsey and a nod, the Queen excused herself from the throne room and headed to her chambers. 

"Y/N! May I speak with you a moment?” As her eyes fell upon those of her betrothed, her heart warmed. The blue orbs hadn’t changed at all since they were young, despite the proof of his aging in the beard on his chin and the lines surrounding his eyes. Always so beautiful, she thought. 

"Yes, of course.” Offering her Prince, a polite smile and a nod, she gestured to the nearby balcony. "What can I do for you?"

His change in body language was clear as day; her Majesty prepared herself for the coming conversation. James' silence only seemed to confirm Y/N's suspicions.

“You don’t want to marry me. You don’t want this at all, do you?"

Grabbing her hand, Prince James led her away from the door, worried for any gossip that may be caused by her unrest. If word got out that the alliance wasn’t as strong as it seemed, trouble would no doubt be rearing its head soon after. “I wasn’t expecting any of this. We were supposed to have another two years before this. Now my father is sick, and we are to be wed in a fortnight.”

“It wasn’t a problem before! I’d even go as far as to say that you were excited when we were small.”  
“A lot has changed. You’ve been away-“ 

“Your heart already belongs to another, doesn’t it? Your mistress.” The words burned her tongue, venomous and bitter. “Rebecca told me when I asked of your disappearance the night I arrived.” Steeling herself visibly, the Queen took a step closer to James.

“I have a kingdom to think of. I won’t be held here, waiting for you to make a decision. My heart lies with you, James, but I will do what is best for Zaireux. The wedding is due to take place two weeks from now. If I have not heard from you in one, me and my ladies will be leaving Lormerian Court – for good.” And with that, she gathered her skirts and left the future King to his thoughts.  
-  
“Tensions are rising at the border. These small skirmishes are becoming something greater. The Elenish nobles are pushing for an invasion – god knows why, a war could ruin them! Neither one of us has recovered from the most recent battle of Northing hill.”  
The Queen paced, frustration evident in her tone. The realities of ruling a kingdom from afar were starting to weigh down on the girl.

“I beg of you, we must send aid. The nobles have caught word of your son’s lack of enthusiasm for our union. Zaireux cannot afford to appear weak, we need a show of support from our ally. My forces are already spread too thin!” After receiving news of a pressing threat arising on the east border – the growing unrest between territories - Y/N had requested a meeting with the King to plead for the help of the allied kingdom.

At the mention of James’ hesitance in the wedding, King George visibly tensed. The treaty between the two kingdoms had been perfected over years; King George and the late King Anthony had worked tirelessly to produce something that could stand for centuries, and it now seemed his son was willing to throw it all away for a woman Y/N was yet to meet. 

“Of course, Queen Y/N. Consider it done. I assure you, your alliance with Lormere is as strong as ever." But his words of reassurance meant nothing without the co-operation of his eldest. The delicate peacetime wouldn't last if the marriage fell through – nobles of each kingdom only viewed the other as a threat. Y/N already felt the pressure of her countrymen, those who insisted that the only way forward was war.

“It’s only days until the wedding. You and my son will reclaim the Elenland and rule half of the continent as husband and wife." George was alone in his enthusiasm, as the Queens heart still weighed heavy in her chest. With a nod, she excused herself from the room and headed off in no particular direction, lost in her worries and thoughts.  
-  
“Natalia, what of Lord Banner? He's wealthy, titled, very rich. It doesn't hurt that he’s fairly easy on the eyes, either!” The three girls sat together, wine in hand, underneath the afternoon sun. In a rare moment of quiet time, free from any talk of politics or war, the ladies had requested the kitchen put them a basket together; the finest cheeses, fresh fruits and berries, little tartlets and a bottle of wine. Taking their basket to the green down by the water, they laughed and gossiped and smiled. 

“He is rather wonderful. I had hoped he’d propose soon but it isn’t looking likely. It seems he needs a push.” 

“So, push him! I can see how smitten you are, Nat. Do it!” 

“And what of you, Lady Wanda? Any suitors taken your fancy?" A blush crept over Wanda's cheeks, revealing her secret to her friends instantly.

"I have some news, actually." Pausing to take another sip of wine, the other two girls sighed at her dramatics.

“Oh, come on Wanda!" 

“I am being courted by the Court physician; the one they call Vision. He comes from an awfully wealthy family, many holdings blah blah blah," smiling brightly, Wanda presented her hand to her friends. "He proposed yesterday. I'm to be wed!”

A series of screams and giggles erupted from the trio, attracting the attention of those nearby; including the Prince, who was in deep conversation with Lord Rogers and Rhodes, Y/N's guard. The men turned to watch the ladies, who were now up and dancing about, the lack of music not phasing them in the slightest. Their brightly coloured dresses swayed about their bare ankles as they moved, ribbons and jewels decorating their hair. A mesmerising sight, and Lord Rogers quickly picked up on the way his friend studied the girls.

“For a man so insistent upon not marrying this girl, you do spend an awful amount of time staring at her. She is your fiancée, you're allowed to desire her.” Most others would be scolded for addressing their Prince in such a way, but Lord Rogers -Steve- and James had been friends since they were babes; he Princes right hand man in everything he did. It was because of this that Steve knew all about his cold feet when it came to marrying the Queen of Zaireux.

“Shut up, punk.” 

“You should know the Queen grows weary still. She feels lovesick but knows she cannot wait for you forever. There are whispers of another proposal; King Rumlow of Ascon.-“

“He’s a tyrant!” The Prince was troubled deeply by this news. King Rumlow was not a pleasant man at all. He'd cast off his last wife after she only provided him with two daughters. An evil man that was entirely unfit to marry Y/N. 

“That he is. Do what you will with this information. Your time is running out, your highness.” With that, Rhodes headed closer to the Queen, his watchful eye keeping her safe.

"If you must know, I broke things off with Lady Gilbert some days ago now. I haven’t told Y/N, but it seems my hand is being forced. Perhaps I should bare my heart after all. Any suggestions?" James looked to his friend for advice, who simply smirked. The pair knew exactly the method the Prince should deploy to secure the Queens heart in his hands.

Gripping the hilt of his sword that sat sheathed at his side, he headed over to the Queen, a determination in his step. 

“Good afternoon, Queen Y/N. May I request that you meet me on the south lawn this evening?”

-  
The Barnes siblings stood together on the south lawn, discussing his plans to court Y/N.

“How did you pull it all together so quickly?" Rebecca looked to her brother, admiration twinkling in her eye. Pride filled her heart, and the Princess couldn’t hide her happiness for James and Y/N if she tried.

“I have my ways. What do you think? Will she like it? Is it too much? Not eno-“

“Stop blabbering, brother! Look at what you’ve done! I don't think I've ever seen so many wild flowers in my life. Those peonies are the prettiest I’ve ever seen. Bucky, she’s going to love it.” The Princess was not yet engaged, as her father had promised that when the time comes, she could marry for love and not for advantage. Despite the two never having talked about it, Rebecca was sure that Bucky would allow her the same freedom.

“Thankyou, sister. Now off with you, Y/N will be here any minute!”  
-  
"The sun shall be setting soon, your highness. Do you require an escort to the south lawn?" Rhodes stood in the doorway of the Queen's chambers, never entering without permission.

“I’d like that, yes. And stop with the formalities, you're family.” The pair walked through Court, enjoying the festivities as they strolled.

“What do you think of it here, Rhodey? Do you miss home?” 

“Sometimes. There are many differences between Zaireux and Lormere. But I am honoured to be here with you, Y/N. And I don’t think I’m the only one grateful for your presence.” Gesturing ahead of him, the girls eyes landed on the field of brightly coloured wild flowers. Pinks and purples and yellows covered what was once a large patch of green. Lanterns seemed to mark a path through the flowers, and the golden glow of the setting sun stained the scene ethereal. 

“Enjoy your evening, Y/N.” She barely felt the brush of Rhodes’ lips on her head, too enamoured by the view before her. Taking uncertain steps forwards, the girl followed the lanterns through the wild flowers, her fingers brushing petals as she did so.  
“Thankyou for coming.” James’ voice took her by surprise, pulling her from her state of shock. Behind him was a blanket surrounded by large cushions, a bottle of wine to the side.

“What is this? What is going on, James?”

“You gave me a week to decide what I wanted. I’ve been a fool, it seems. Everybody noticed apart from me, of course. I don’t want to marry you because the alliance says so. I want to marry you because since we were children you have always been my life. Love and lust can blur easily. And I let fear get the best of me." His voice was firm, confident. Y/N watched him as he spoke but remained quiet. He took her hand gently and sat her down on the cushions. After pouring them both a drink, he took a seat next to her.  
“The alliance complicates my heart; I do not want to force my feelings, nor do I want to ignore them. I apologise for taking so long to realise what I wanted."

“What changed? I don't mean to doubt you, James, but I'm uncertain as to our situation.” He couldn’t blame her for it, after all his actions had caused her unrest.

“I was frightened. I met Elena a few months before your arrival. We were fast friends, and I didn’t think it would matter. When you came back to Court, I panicked, and sought comfort in her arms. But I am yours, and we will wed, Y/N." The smile on her face brought happiness to his heart, grateful that she was willing after his mistakes.

The certainty in his voice helped to ease her some, although she still felt as though they were strangers.

“May I ask you something?” Her brow furrowed, but she nodded for him to continue. “You’ve been here a while now, yet you still only call me James. Why is that? You never used my proper name as children.” 

The Queen blushed furiously as a wide smile appeared on the blue-eyed Prince’s face. Chuckling as she became visibly flustered, she huffed at his response.

“Because I don’t feel that we are as we were when we were younger. I haven’t seen you since I turned 16. We are different. You are different.” He sucked in a sharp breath, unable to deny her accusations.  
“Listen. I know I’ve handled this poorly since you returned, and for that I am sorry. But I’m here now – if you’ll still have me, that is.”

Turning to face the water, the girl basked in the last light the sun had to offer. As she pondered his words, she found that she couldn’t deny her heart. 

“Okay then, Bucky,” emphasising his nickname as an attempt to close the distance, she smiled. "I take this to mean that you’ve ended things with your friend?” Carding her hands through the blankets beneath her, she couldn’t meet his eye. 

“Yes.”

“Then there is no need for us to speak of it any longer. Can we sit a while?” Her head was cocked to the side, and she held her glass to her lips, hoping he’d say yes.

“Anything you want, my love. Anything at all.”  
-  
Light poured through the enormous arched windows, illuminating everything it touched. Dark brown hair was twisted and pulled, curled and pinned, with the most delicate of jewels woven into the locks. Pinched cheeks appeared fair and pink. Bright white lace travelled up her arms, over her shoulders and across her breast. A corset to match the lace, strings pulled tightly to highlight her features. A magnificent skirt that moved with her, beads woven in the prettiest patterns. Flowers spilled from her bouquet; pink roses and peonies, white daisies and golden accents. 

Y/N would be wed within the hour, Queen of one nation and future of another. 

“Oh Y/N, you’re a vision!" Natalia cooed over her Queen, love bursting from her heart.

“James won’t be able to keep his hands away from you.” Wanda fiddled with a clasp as she placed a necklace around the Queens neck, finishing her look.

“Stop it you two, you’re making such a fuss!” But despite her words, Y/N couldn’t contain the smile that graced her lips.

“Forgive me your highness,” the servant entered the room with a curtsey, addressing the Queen directly. “Rhodes is outside, he’s requesting entrance."

“Oh, of course! Send him in!” The servant nodded and curtsied again before exiting the room. Rhodes entered shortly after, a proud smile on his face. He’d come to care for the girl like a daughter; he took her under his wing when her father passed and had taught her much of what it means to be anointed by God. Truthfully, she wasn’t sure she’d have survived her reign without him.

“Tony would be so proud. You look stunning. Are you ready?” Her two ladies made their way to the largest ballroom, where the wedding would take place. No expense was spared; the decorations were grand, musicians and streamers and statues presented wonderfully. The Queen of Lormere had done a wonderful job.

“I think so.” Y/N took his arm, and the two made their way to the newest chapter of her life. As they moved through the corridors, the large lacy train dragging behind them, as figure appeared in front of them. A woman. 

“Congratulations on the wedding, Majesty. Looks like you got what you wanted.” Her voice was cold and calculating, throwing Y/N off guard.

“I’m sorry, do I know you? I don’t believe we’ve met.” Rhodes was quick to step back into his role as guard, eyeing the woman suspiciously.

“Lady Gilbert. I'm the woman who has been sleeping with your fiancé.” A sly smirk appeared on the blonde’s face, a challenging look in her eye. “I’ve come to wish you good luck. I hope you don’t mind sharing.”

“I beg your pardon? The Prince ended his relationship with you days ago, you have no business threatening me!” As her voice rose, Rhodes took a defensive stance, ready to protect his Queen if any danger were to come to her.

“Before you wed the Prince, you may want to ask of his whereabouts this morning. Whilst you were braiding your hair and tying your corset strings, James was making love to me. Talking of a future where I was is bride instead of you.”

The blade pierced her heart before she could respond. Gasping for breath, her hands flew up to her chest. But there was no blood, for there was no blade. The pain in her chest was that of heartbreak. Was it true? Could he really have done such a thing?  
“If you’ll excuse me, I have a Prince to wed. I hope you understand that your pathetic attempt to prevent our union has failed. Good day."

Turning to her guardian, she requested his arm once more, and they continued their walk to the ball room. Rhodes said nothing, for he understood that affairs of the heart matter not. She must wed for the sake of her kingdom. In so many ways, royals are by far the most fortunate. Love is not one of them.   
-  
Feeling the hundreds of pairs of eyes on her form, Y/N’s heart sped up. As she gripped Rhodes’ arm tighter, her eyes locked with the bright blue ones of her promised. It is often said that when one marries, the nerves melt away when your eyes meet; she wished and wished for that to be true. Perhaps five minutes previous it would've been. Rhodes planted a soft kiss on her cheek, before aiding her up the steps to her Prince.

As the priest began his vows, the Queen took a moment to look over her future husband and found that for a short second she cursed her station. For if they were merely a boy and a girl, they may love each other freely without worry of politics, mistresses, crowns or nobles to complicate their emotion. But they were not just a boy and just a girl. And to have everything would be to test God. Even royals can't do that.

Vows were said, promises made, and rings exchanged. She’d received many glorious gifts as Queen, but nothing she'd ever been gifted had stirred quite a feeling the one her wedding ring did. So much of her life was uncertain, but she was now wed. The alliance was concrete, her kingdom would thrive under the partnership created as they exchanged vows. 

“You may kiss your bride!” The words hit Y/N like a tonne of bricks. They hadn't shared so much as a handshake since her arrival, and now they had to seal their vows with a kiss before God. An outstretched hand pulled her from her thoughts. Placing her own in James', he took a single step towards her and paused. Confusion briefly flashed across her face until she realised - he was asking for her permission. 

Answering him with a step forward of her own, his free hand wasted no time in finding her waist and pulling her into him. With a soft gasp, her eyes fluttered shut, long black lashes brushing her cheekbones, the light from the windows highlighting the shimmer of her makeup. James swore he'd wed an angel, and quickly, but ever so softly pressed his lips to hers. Warmth spread through her like wildfire, and the girl could tell she was blushing furiously. The kiss broke, and Y/N instantly missed the feeling of James’ lips against her own. As if they were made to kiss her. In some ways they were.  
-  
The dancing, the food, the entertainment had worn the Queen out entirely. There was, however, one thing pressing on her mind, forbidding her from rest. Waiting until they’d finally made it back to their own chambers, the Queen sat down, drink in hand.

“Lady Gilbert paid me a visit before the wedding.”

James froze in his tracks. After a moment, he turned to look at the Queen, his wife.

“Why? What did she want?"

“Where were you this morning? Before the ceremony?” Her tone indicated that she already knew, that lying was futile.

The Prince removed the baldric that lay across his chest, allowing him to sit next to the Queen - his wife - more comfortably. His stubble-covered jaw tensed visibly, and he seemed to be struggling for the words. 

“It’s true, I saw her. I…I went to visit her chambers.” Icy blue eyes met her own harsh gaze, and it was clear to him the mistake he'd made. 

“Tell me or will I assume the worst! Did you sleep with the girl? On the morning of our wedding?”

“No! I resent your assumptions of me. I admit it, I was scared. Terrified. But I have always loved you. My visit was not to lie with the girl but to more firmly end my relations with her. It seems my first effort was not enough.” Voice strained, fear of the consequences of his actions being set in stone. “Y/N. My Queen. My wife. I love you.”

“Love is irrelevant to people like us. You owe me nothing, I only ask for the truth.”

“You do not believe me? How do I prove my innocence?” Rising from his seat on the chaise-lounge, James stood before his wife. Dropping down to one knee, he gathered her hands in his and begged for her to look at him. 

“You speak the truth, my love. Love is often something rulers go without. But don’t you see that we're different? We can be different. I would rather have the hope for a true love with you than the certainty of merely a strong alliance elsewhere. I am sorry for the doubt my actions have caused you."

Tears rolled down pink cheeks, silent and pained. Sad brown eyes bore into blue, searching and separating truth from lies. Since she was a child, the only future she saw was him. Her Prince, her James, her Bucky. Ruling nations together. The words she spoke earlier, though harsh, were true. Love wasn’t a necessary part of their union, however much it was desired. 

But love him she did. 

“I love you too, Bucky.”

The Prince wasted no time in rising to his feet, pulling the girl up with him. Hands left hers to instead find her waist, pulling her flush against him. Eyes wandered down the girls face, taking in every detail before settling on her lips. Pink and plump, as soft as she and begging for his love. Settling a hand against the side of Y/N's face, Bucky closed the gap between them and kissed her gently. Gently, softly. Gently, until it wasn’t anymore. A whimper sounded from his wife and he was suddenly and delightfully too far gone. The kiss they'd shared during the ceremony was their first; sweet, innocent, and lovely. This was heated and full of want for more. 

But that would have to wait. Their consummation was to be witnessed by several members of court, only then would their marriage be true in the eyes of God himself. Tearing himself away from her, Bucky studied her carefully. Plump lips, flushed cheeks, chest rising and falling with vigour as her airways gorged on the oxygen now available. Her lungs burned but she relished it, they could catch fire for all she cared if it meant she'd never have to be without him again. 

“I love you with all my heart."  
-  
A month after the wedding, King George of Lormere died. It hadn’t come as a surprise to anybody, but that didn’t take away from the loss and sadness that was felt throughout Lormerian Court. The kingdom wore black for weeks whilst they mourned their late King; he was a fair but fierce ruler, eager to make peace but would strike with strength when threatened. His reign was long and successful, and now the kingdom turned to his son.

The coronation came around quickly, but James couldn't help the bitter feeling that consumed him on the day he was crowned King of Lormere. The day served as a reminder that his father had passed, that he now had the burdens of an entire realm on his shoulders. 

“I can see your mind working overtime, my love. Share your troubles with me.” Y/N sat at her dressing table, studying her husband through the mirrors reflection. “I am your wife. We share in all things. And I am soon to be your Queen. So, I ask you again, my King; share your troubles with me.”

Blue eyes flicked up, finding hers in the mirror. “Who am I to deny you?” A soft smile appeared on his face, but it did not meet his eyes. “I fear I don’t know how to do this without my father. I’ve been raised for this, trained for it all my life, but I do not feel ready, Y/N."

“I have been Queen of Zaireux since I was four. I took to the throne alone when I was 14. The one thing I’ve learned, Bucky, my love, is that you need not take on the burdens alone. You are not alone. And I don’t mean your privy council or the nobles. I mean your mother and I. Your sister. Steve. Share your burdens, my love. You’ll go mad if you don’t.” Rising from her seat, the Queen made her way over to James, where she sat herself gently on his lap. Carding her fingers through his hair, she prayed for him to hear her.

“Your father knew you could do it. He wouldn’t have gone if he didn’t.” Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she felt her Prince sigh and soften into her. “Never feel you are alone.”

Gazing up at his wife, it didn’t take him long to close the gap between the two; planting his lips softly on hers, Bucky deepened the kiss, relishing in the whimpers he pulled from her doing. Pulling her body closer to his, the soon-to-be King leaned forwards, gently laying the girl down on the chaise lounge underneath them. 

She clung to him, fingers gripping his shirt tightly to keep him from straying too far from her. 

“Bucky, please, I need yo-“

“Forgive the intrusion, your highness! The Queen Mother demanded entrance!” Bucky pulled away from Y/N resentfully, standing to face the servant who had interrupted them; it wasn't the poor boys fault. Winifred didn't take kindly to the word 'no'.   
“Apologies for the interruption. Bucky dear, you need to do something about that mistress of yours. She follows me around like a lost puppy; it’s infuriating.” The Prince stood up instantly, fixing his ruffled clothing.

“Mother, she is not my mistress. You’re the Queen, I’m sure you can shoo the girl." Gazing down at his wife, his brow furrowed in annoyance. Why his mother thought it best to bring the Gilbert girl up now was beyond him. It was no longer a topic of conversation between James and Y/N, but he definitely didn't care for it to become one again.

“She seems to think differently. Besides, it’s not uncommon for a King to take a mistress. Not all royals love each other, you know? And those who do; well, let’s just say it tends to die out.” The Queen Mother spoke as if she wasn’t thinking about the words and their effect. The blasé nature of her arrival left Y/N uneasy, it felt intentional despite Winifred's seemingly careless nature.

“Mother, what do you want?” James quickly grew impatient, wanting to be rid of her.

“I wanted to wish you a happy coronation day, Darling! The pair of you!”

“Thankyou! Now if that’s all, my Queen and I must get ready. Alone.” Voice harsh as he nodded to the guards at the door, silently commanding them to open it. A sour look appeared on Winifred's face as she retreated from the room.

“I’m sorry, my love. Ignore my mother and her words. She’s bored and isn’t too happy about giving up her crown. Now-" Sighing, Bucky collected his wife’s hands in his own before brushing her nose lightly with his.”-where were we?”

His lips met hers and Y/N shut her eyes, letting his lips remove the doubt that his mother had planted. And if they failed in that task, they would at the very least mask it with a feeling much more pleasant.  
-  
“Long live the King!”

Keeping her eyes glued to her knees as she knelt in front of the Cardinal, Y/N's body shook with nerves. The Queen Mother’s words still weighed heavily on her mind. James took his seat on his throne, and she knew it was her turn. The weight of a kingdom in the form of a crown was placed on her head; her fate sealed. As the Cardinal performed his duties, the Queen rose to her feet and turned to face the audience. Her people. 

“Long live the Queen!”

Taking a seat on her throne, a smiled grew on her lips. It was a funny feeling; she’d all but waited for this moment her entire life. Lormere had been promised to her since she was a babe, as had its King. The journey that led her to this moment had been long and brutal; especially as a female monarch, a Queen in her own right. 

Glancing towards Bucky, the two took a moment to study one other. The promise of a love-filled future was rare for anybody in their position. The Divine Right giving only a crown, nothing else. It begs the question; are they testing fate? 

Two minutes into their reign and her heart trembles. For uneasy lies the head that wears a crown.


End file.
